Wistful Yearning
by Fei4
Summary: Mature themes. Faye, learns a little more about the mysterious Gren
1. Limits

**Wistful Yearning**

**Chapter 1: Limits**

Wistful Yearning Chapter 1 (Limits)

Nostalgia isn't what it used to be. ~Peter De Vries

She knew she pushed the limits when she used Julia against him, calling him a lovesick fool, chasing a shadow. Julia, who cheated on her man, then pitted best friends against each other.

She knew she pushed her limit. He closed in on her space, slammed his hands to either side of her head, trapping her against the wall of the deserted Bebop hallway. His face was screwed up in anger, and anger that she had never seen directed at her before. She was scared shitless. Spike's cool façade had finally dropped and she desperately wanted to stick it back where it belonged. Of course her reaction only made it worse. She punched him in the face, hard; she felt the cartilage in his nose crunch under the impact of her fist.

It was with drops of blood dripping from his face Spike staggered back. It was at that moment whatever force holding him back from doing any real harm snapped like a rubber band that had been pulled too tight.

It hurt like hell, his punch had hit its target with a smack that echoed the through the Bebop. She fell with the force of it, but pain only registered second to the anger. Her first punch had been a knee jerk reaction to him physically invading her space, but now she was just pissed. If she had a bruise on her face, he was dead man.

Her leg sweep took him down, but not for long. He was up and dodging her enraged punches within seconds.

His punches were expert, but misguided by anger, so she managed to avoid most. Her high kick caught his jaw. She was about to celebrate when a powerful round house sent her into the wall. Faye grunted on impact.

Her knees gave for a second and she fell heavily against the wall, he moved in. Faye glared at him through the tangle of hair that had fallen into her face. She felt Spike's presence over her, standing with a false air of aloofness having tamed his beast once more. The bastard.

Faye tried to ignore the part of her that she didn't want to admit she was intimidated by him, not scared really, but aware that he could take her down if he ever really wanted to.

It made her so mad, and letting that emotion take over once more she launched herself at him aiming for another punch to the face, when Spike latched onto her arm and twisted it painfully behind her. "You're not worth my time; get the fuck out of my sight Faye." He shoved her to the floor and walked away. Faye sat there trembling with adrenalin and anger and …She didn't know what else. It would figure that she would be the one to break Spike's emotional wall, she was like a kid that just couldn't stop pushing a button, just looking for a reaction.

She waited till the lights were off, and the crew had gone to sleep to move from her bedroom. She needed to get the hell out of here. She was Poker Alice, a wanted criminal, and bounty hunter too (how strange), she wasn't going to stay. Not with Spike hating her, and she didn't want Jet's sympathy when he saw the bruises, or to have to explain to Ed where she got them.

She was going. The money she stole from the safe caused her conscious only the slightest twinge. It wasn't much, and the crew had gotten by on less.

She crept through the halls. Ein looked at her; Faye had to grab his snout as he tried to bark. To silence the mutt, she left a can of his food in front of him. That really bewildered the dog, but he ate anyway.

She stood and moved to continue to her ship. The sound of a door caught her attention. She whirled on the person. Spike Spiegel stood there in all his bed mangled glory. Tired eyed, and if at all possible his hair in even more disarray.

His eyes were cold, and she returned the look. He glanced at her rather large bag then back up at her. His question was obvious. 'Are you leaving for good' She returned the look with a slight nod. 'Yes'

She turned slowly, and heard the bathroom door close behind her. She continued walking at a faster pace.

She reached her ship and took off quickly; there was no need to wait. It didn't take her long to find herself on the frigid, barren Callisto. Pulling a jacket from her bag she moved along the streets until she found a bar in the seedy town of Blue Crow.

**************************** Sorry that was short. Please read review. This takes place around the Jupiter Jazz session, except its taking place 1 week earlier then the show. Meaning Gren isn't going to be going off to die the same night Faye meets him.


	2. Saxophone Guy

Wistful Yearning Chapter 2

Mr. Saxophone

If music be the food of love, play on. ~ William Shakespeare

The smell of smoke and men assaulted Faye as she entered the bar. The Rester House was much like any bar; she had been to, which was more than a few. Though it lacked one quality that seemed present at most bars. Women. Faye hadn't seen a single woman since she came to this God forsaken rock.

A few men cast a glance as she entered, but she didn't feel the usually pride she felt when noticed. They were looking at her for a different reason.

The large angry bruises that she had received in the fight with Spike were fully visible, her skimpy outfit only covering a few. For once she wished she owned more conservative clothing. She looked like some abused girlfriend. How annoying.

The men turned away eventually seeming to have already categorized her as something none of them wanted to get involved with. Well she was interested in their smelly, unshaven selves either…

Faye sat heavily on the bar stool. "Scotch on the rocks," she ordered, twiddling with one of the coasters at the bar. The bartender gave her a once over, seeming to consider whether or not he was going to ask what happened.

_Damn men._ She thought bitterly.

Her drink came and she downed it with ease, setting up for another. The sweet sound of the sax played in the background. It was a sad sound. That was perfect as far as she was concerned.

She was a little more than buzzed by the time the music stopped. She barely registered the band packing up behind her.

She motioned the bartender for another round.

He only shook his head. "You've had enough; I wouldn't feel right giving a little thing like you anymore." If the alcohol hadn't started kicking in the bartender would have had a few new holes in is body. She glared at him in hopes of turning him to ashes without the effort of moving. He shook his head, not fazed by the battered woman's intense look.

Faye put her forehead down on the cool counter. It felt good against her heated skin. She flung the money for her drinks carelessly down, and moved to stand. She bumped up into a sax case, pushing into a particularly sore bruise and gasped in pain.

"Sorry miss, are you…" The blue haired man stopped as he looked at her bruised face. "Ok?"

She opened her mouth to brush him off with some words a drunken sailor could appreciate, but stopped as a tingling began in her nose. "Ah chew!"

The blue haired man smiled. "Take care." He said kindly. "That was close. When someone sneezes and doesn't get told to take care, that person becomes a fairy. That's what they say around here." Faye smiled genuinely for the first time in…well a while. This man was either incredibly smooth or intriguingly witty, either way his efforts would be rewarded. She did need a place to stay for the night. Well… he might be unconscious and tied up during the night, but hey, a girls got to do, what a girls got to do, and this girl was not a slut just an amazingly gifted tease.

She smiled sweetly to the man and changed her body position, to a more seductive pose. "Well then there's no problem. I already am a fairy." She made eye contact with him, and then turned back to the empty glass on the bar. Men always liked it when a girl was coy, something about the challenge that got their testosterone up.

She flinched as she felt him place his coat around her shoulders. She was jumpy and it wasn't like her, but she knew why. It was imprinted across her body in angry purple marks.

She had forgotten her appearance for a moment. It was time to rethink her plan; she felt hideous, like she had done something bad and wanted to hide. Faye no longer cared to seduce this man; she could sleep in the red tail. "I'm not that easy." She answered briskly.

The man seemed a bit taken aback by her change in tone, but he responded in the same, calm friendly manor as before.

"I'm not interested in woman." Faye turned and looked at him fully for the first time. He was handsome, pale features and dark blue hair that passed his shoulders. There was this calm, sureness in his eyes, as if he's seen it all, and didn't care what was coming next.

His slim body was incased in a deep red colored shirt, and charcoal pants. "Well what a shame." She answered honestly. Why was it that gay men were always attractive?

She slipped his jacket from her shoulders and tossed it at him. He smirked and caught it. "You know there are no women on Callisto. You should be careful..." She smiled at him and left, she didn't _do_ careful.

The streets were cold, and the wind blew unyieldingly against her, she had forgotten her winter coat at the bar. She was already halfway to the Red tail, so she kept walking. The red jacket that was present with her at all times, hardly kept her warm.

As she cut through a side alley, she could tell something was different. The faint sound of breathing and the putrid smell of men in desperate need of a shower, warned her.

Sure enough a group of men dressed in heavy coats and gas masks came from a side street of the alley.

The supposed ring leader stepped forward. Faye just smiled, she really wasn't in the mood for this but it was a good way to work out some aggression.

"Aw, you all here." Some of them men seemed a little confused by her sing song greeting. Was this woman nuts? Well lucky for them she was…

The ring leader came even closer. "Your appearance here is displeasing to the eye. Or were you trying to entice us with that rather beaten body of yours?"

"Yes, I am. Could just hold on a minute? If I don't put on my gloves I might chip a nail." _Wait did he just say displeasing to the eye? Hey I may have a few bruises, but that was just uncalled for, he'll be the first to go."_

This guy had a major attitude problem. Well he would just have to get an adjustment, and who better to do this for him, then Faye Valentine, male ass whipping extraordinaire?

With no warning she bashed in his face with a mean right hook. She continued down the line of men, one might almost say merrily. She had knocked down most of the men, before the dizziness caught up with her. One of the guys caught her off guard and sent her to the ground with a blow to the ribs. She fell hard, and was greeted with a stomach churning sound of shattering glass embedding itself into skin. She had landed on some broken beer bottles.

Faye was preparing to roll to the side, to avoid the oncoming men, when a dark figure emerged from the side alley, brandishing a sax case like a weapon, taking out most of the smelly men in one swing.

"Mr. saxophone?" Faye asks, in her inebriated state things seemed to swim before her eyes. It was all a dream. Isn't that what Spike says. _I hate him_. She dropped limply to the ground.

***************************************************** AHhhhhhh, I meant for that to be longer, but I kinda am at a stand still for what a want to do, for apartment scenes. If anyone has any suggestions..I would luv ya for eva and eva and eva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!! Thanks to everyone who did review, you are the only reason I'm continuing this story right now. With midterms coming up I need to get my priorities straight..o wait I'm writing . Makes ya wander. Alright this is Fei signing of, please drive carefully and arrive home safely~goodnight.


	3. Human Touch

Wistful Yearning

Human Touch

Chapter 3

Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival. ~ C. S. Lewis

The saxophone man grabbed her hand and brought her up off the ground. "Come on!" He dragged her along the narrow alley, only stopping to knock over some boards to stall the men following them.

He held her hand tightly all the way into his apartment building. He only let go once they reached his door, so that he could reach into his pocket for his key. Faye was mute the whole time, embarrassed that she needed rescuing.

The inside of his apartment was dark, and slightly messy. As goes the life of a musician. She stepped inside cautiously. "Why did you bring me here?" The worry in her voice did not go unnoticed. She hated herself for it. She was being weak, even after she had been unfrozen with no memory, or money, she had not been weak.

"Because you said you were a fairy. Why did you come with me?" Gren said hanging up his coat.

"Coz, I had no place to go." Gren raised an eyebrow. Faye closed her eyes and took a deep breath; there was no need to be nervous. This was a sax player, not a psycho. Though now a days who can tell?

"You can trust me that easily?" He questioned curiously.

_Well not exactly_, was her thought ,but the words came out differently. "You said you weren't interested in woman."

"But I could kill you and take your money." Faye barked a laugh, a raven lock falling into her bruised face.

"What money?"

Gren smiled, and walked over to her. "Come on let's get you taken care of."

Green eyes widened, as worrisome thoughts threaded into her head. "What?!"

"Your cuts." He took a hold of her elbow gently, and directed her into the bathroom.

Antiseptic and bandages were pulled from the medicine cabinet, as Faye stood watching. Gren turned to look at her; there was sadness in his torrent blue eyes.

"Could you sit up on the counter?"

She complied stiffly; her normal, occasionally graceful movements were halted by stiff, tired muscles.

He filled the sink with hot water and took a soft cloth to soak into the steaming liquid. "So what's your name Mr. Saxophone?" She tried to sound casual, that carefree nostalgic voice, that she used when seducing men.

"Gren." He said, before picking up a pair of tweezers. Faye jerked a little as cold metal made contact with her skin. A large piece of glass was removed, from her now heavily bleeding arm. Gren held a compress firmly over the wound staunching the blood. Faye seemed mesmerized by this. "So Gren, do you have a last name?" Her elbow was throbbing and talking seemed as good a distraction as any.

"Perhaps." He happened her a glance, his eyes had a playful glint in the dim lighting.

"I guess you've done this before, do you normally save woman, from the big bad guys in gas masks?"

Gren knew she was taunting. "Only on occasion. You do know there are no women on Callisto, miss..."

"Faye." Gren smiled and continued to rid her skin of the sharp glass shards.

"Well I guess you really are a fairy."

Faye cocked her head to the side, as a wave bloodied hair fell into her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well fairies belong to the order of the fey. A mythological race, of an ancient time. Almost all mystical creatures are fey, elves, pixies, nymphs..." She was smiling by the need of his explanation.

"Oh and what are you Gre?." He frowned briefly, and Faye had the inclination that she just ruined the moment. He continued to clean her wounds, on her arms, but had to stop once he reached her shirt. The yellow top hid little on a good day, but now as ripped as it was from the scuffle, it bared almost her entire back. The blood seeped through the ragged fabric and purple skin shown miserably where the blood was not.

Faye hadn't realized she had her eyes shut until, Gren touched her face. "I need you to take off your shirt."

_Oh hell no, I admit I followed a complete stranger home, am in his apartment know nothing accept his first name and that he's gay. Okay, he might have those killer eyes, and nice gentle hands, and god does he smell Faye! He's gay, he's gay, he's gay..._

"Faye, are you alright?" She jerked and stared at him, wide eyed. "Uh uh, Yeah, um." She fumbled with the buttons of her shirt, her pale hands trembling. Gren helped her ease the clothing of her beaten body. She felt his eyes briefly skim the newly revealed flesh, but made no comment.

She closed her eyes again, blocking out everything around her. In her own thoughts she found her torture. The look of hate that resided in dual colored brown eyes. The pain as his fist impacted with her body. She was a thing to him, an annoying little thing that didn't deserve to breath the same air as his precious, His Julia, the bitch.

Faye inhaled deeply as the hot water was poured down her back. Blood and dirt ran down back, in trickles. The soft rag swept over her sore muscles soothing the dull aching pain. The steam floated up off her skin, and Faye had to groan her appreciation of this treatment. The sound that escaped her throat startled her. She glanced at Gren to see if he had noticed.

He had. His eyes were locked on hers.

Just as incoherent words of apology were about to leave her mouth he spoke. "You're not used to be being touched are you?" She brought an arm up to cover her breasts which she had been displaying carelessly a moment before.

"You know Faye, no matter how alone you feel, or think you are, you will always crave one simple thing. People, and the human touch can be the most comforting thing of all."

Okay, I promise the next chapter will be more interesting/exciting. Please review!!!!!!


	4. Lonely

Wistful Yearning

Chapter 4

Lonely

All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on. ~ Henry Ellis

She lay groggily on the couch, wrapped in a robe that smelt of cologne and aftershave. An empty bottle of bourbon sat upon the table. Gren relaxed across from her on the other couch. Not quite as intoxicated as Faye, but very nostalgic, and a light flirting was being exchanged.

"So I Faye Valentine does not stay where she's not welcome."

"I see, and you don't think these crew members will care?"

"No."

"So you left, before they could leave you."

Faye tried to get up to protest, but she was very drunk, and movement of any sort was dizzying.

"I'm going to take a shower, why don't you sleep." Faye fell heavily back to the couch its beaten cushion's sinking beneath her equally battered body.

"Only if you promise to be gentlemen."

Gren winked at her on his way to the bathroom.

The phone rang but Faye rolled over and ignored it. His answering machine picked up.

"Gren, I wasn't expecting to hear from you, but I arranged to meet at your apartment to discuss the details, of the trade."

She leapt from the couch. Her body was accustomed to the large quantities of alcohol and dealt with it efficiently under stress. Gren knew Vicious, _no fucking way_. The nice, intelligent, sensitive musician, was associated with the evil sadistic, did I mention evil, Vicious?

She grabbed her gun, there was more to Gren then met the eye and she wasn't about to be duped. Steam clouded the bathroom, and she slipped through the mist. Grabbing the curtain she through it back.

What she saw stopped her short.

"You're a woman!" She yelled in shock, fear, surprise.

Glancing down, she noticed some very unwomanly appendages. "Which are you!?"

Gren smiled, he seemed almost relieved that she had found out. He stepped from the shower, backing her into the wall, her gun seemingly forgotten in her hand.

She looked at him fearfully. "I'm both." He whispered silkily in her ear, his naked wet body only inches from her own. Cooling drops of water dripped from his silken hair and fell on her flushed face.

"But." He stepped closer, seeming intrigued with her increasing heartbeat.

She stared up at his eyes, then to his parted lips. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the loneliness, but to the day she died she would swear it was his eyes that drove her to what she did next. It was the same lost expression that she saw when she looked in the mirror.

She touched her lips to his tentatively, almost trembling. He captured her lips fully. She groaned he tasted like bourbon. He drew her back with him, the hot spray of the shower shocked her at first, but it only increased her passion. Gren's pale artist hands slid down her body, untying the bathrobe.

Faye had grown enthralled with the man's breasts, as she fondled one curiously, taking note of his obvious like of this. His body was so much like her own, yet she felt dirty for how aroused she was at the sight of it.

She kissed his neck, as she did this his slid his hand down, sliding his hand to her heat. She gasped as he entered her with his finger, moving it in a rhythm that set her thrumming of into ecstasy. She kissed him fiercely. They touched and explored each other's bodies, but as the water grew cold, Gren pulled her from the shower. He passed her a towel, and took one for himself.

He pushed her into his bedroom. His eyes were dark and hooded, but hers equally lustful. The foreplay was over; it was time for the main event.

The bed rocked, as did their bodies. Sounds of sex and pleasure flooded the dim apartment.

Faye groaned at the sight and feel of his breasts pressing against her own. Gren pushed into her harder with every stroke, loosing himself in her. Faye trembled with the aftermath of her orgasm, as Gren cried out with his own.

He lay beside her catching his breath. She smiled contently, and moved slightly atop him to kiss him.

The sound of a door however stopped her. "And all this time I had thought you were not interested in women Grencia." They froze, every muscle in her body tensed, as she pulled at a blanket to hide her body. Gren lying down could only get an upside down look at their guest.

"Vicious? I wasn't expecting you."

"I can see that. And what interesting company you keep," His soulless grey eyes fixed on her, causing her to pull the blanket tighter around herself in reaction. "Hello Miss Valentine."


	5. Nights of Passion and Cards

Wistful Yearning 5

Nights of Passion and Cards

All mankind love a lover. ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

Her heart thudded so violently in her chest, she was sure they could hear it. "Faye get dressed." Gren spoke in a calming tone, but it didn't help at all.

She slipped from the bed, taking with her the top cover, leaving the bottom one to protect Gren's modesty. Viscous stared at her unrelentingly, she felt like the little mouse about to be swallowed hole by the snake.

"Shin, see that Miss Valentine does not leave the apartment." Faye was surprised to see, a young lanky man step into the bedroom behind Vicious.

Clinging to the blanket tightly she sidestepped by Vicious, pressing as far into the door jam as possible. He didn't move but she could see his eyes follow her.

The man called Shin, looked embarrassed by the situation, but made a gesture as if he was going to escort her, like a gentleman would.

Gren's attention lay in Vicious, and he didn't seem to see her anymore. Pausing, she spoke in a quiet voice. "My clothes are ruined."

Gren glanced at her, and almost smiled. "Borrow some of mine." She slipped back into the room, and grabbed a shirt, some pants, and as a second thought she grabbed some boxers. Gren cast a reassuring look, before she left the room once more. He didn't understand. She knew Vicious, she knew what he did. Nothing in this world could reassure her in his presence.

Shin took up residence outside the bathroom door, armed. This was just fucking great. Faye dressed quickly. Why did Gren have to be so tall? The pants were so long she had to roll the bottoms, the shirt wasn't so bad, and it hid all the bruises that was a plus, besides maroon didn't look that bad on her at all. Though a bra would be helpful, but the boxers helped with the pants, the waist was too big so they fell low on her hips. All in all she looked like a cross dresser, who had been in a boxing match. Oh, and her hair was a mess. Of course the granddaddy of all problems is the silver haired snake, talking to the homosexual man she just had sex with, and she was stuck in the bathroom being guarded by guy, probably not even old enough to drink!

Faye stumbled rather ungracefully from the bathroom, tripping over the long pant legs. Shin grabbed her arm trying to help her, but Faye took this as her chance to escape seeing as how he had relaxed his hold on his gun.

She made a move for the gun, but the guy moved like Spike, he avoided her hand and brought her down to the ground.

It was this moment that Gren and Vicious decided to enter the living room.

"Miss Valentine, if you hadn't guessed Shin was a student of Spikes." Faye rolled her eyes. The universe was laughing at her.

"Shin we will be back shortly, see that she doesn't leave." Faye struggled to her feet as Shin kept a tight hand on his gun. He learned fast.

Gren was dressed, and following Vicious to the door. "Don't worry Faye, I'll be right back."

In pieces, Faye thought miserably, willing him not to leave her here. The door closed and Shin looked slightly uncomfortable in this new environment. The smell of sex, and liquor was heavy in the air of the apartment.

"Why don't you sit down Miss?" Faye just raised her eyebrows but complied. Shin sat on the couch across from her, still holding the damn gun. "So you knew Spike..." Faye ventured, she didn't want to sit here in complete silence, and maybe even she could sweet talk her way out of this situation.

"Yes, I knew him, how do you know him?" Hearing the respect Shin had for Spike in his voice, Faye decided to mess around with the kid a little. "Spike, oh he's the one that gave me these lovely bruises." She gestured to her body, which Shin had seen unclothed only minutes before.

Shins reaction was immediate. "Spike would never do that!"

Now the cincher, Faye leaned across the coffee table, giving Shin a good view down her button up shirt that wasn't quite buttoned up. "He would if someone insulted his precious Julia."

Shin sat back, he still seemed to have some doubts, but said nothing.

Faye sat back taking a bottle of half drunken bourbon. "You want some?"

Shin shook his head. "No Miss and I think you've had enough." Faye ignored him and took a long drink straight from the bottle. The guy was holding her against her will; you think she gave a fuck what he thought.

She held the bottle at her side, and she asked the first question that came into her alcohol addled brain. "So what does Vicious want with Gren?"

Still grasping the gun Shin leaned forward. "Put down the bottle and maybe I'll tell you."

Faye looked at him skeptically but let the bottle down onto the table. "Vicious and Gren are old acquaintances. They met during the war on Titan. Gren called Vicious a few days ago, and now they are making a business transaction"

Faye wasn't stupid, the only kind of business transaction that the syndicate made were illegal, drugs and guns mostly. What was Gren involved with?

While she absorbed this information the room grew silent. Feeling very bored, Faye reached into Gren's pant pockets and started pulling out its contents.

"What are you doing?" Shin asked.

"I don't know I'm bored." Faye pulled out some change, and a pack of cards.

Not even bothering to ask if he wanted to play, Faye began dealing the deck, Poker Alice was out tonight. "Blackjacks the name of the game, I assume u know how to play, bet whatever you got."

The two men walked down the street, a cold wind blowing against them.

"You have an interesting choice of company this evening." Vicious began, his voice dull and passionless.

"She needed a place to stay. How do you know her?" Gren inquired, he really didn't like what was going down. His simple plan had just become much more complicated.

"None of you concern, though I'm sure she'll tell you the entire story. She seemed quite attached to you." Vicious sounded almost jealous, which left Gren wandering how Faye knew this deadly man.

**** It was an hour later, that Gren and Vicious arrived back at the apartment, only to find Shin half naked. He blushed deeply but Faye just sat back smugly. "I can't help it if he can't play." She offered oh so innocently.

While Shin dressed, Vicious spoke to Gren. "I don't want her leaving the apartment."

"Excuse me," Said an indignant Faye.

They ignored her. "Vicious there is nothing to worry about, there's no need to get her involved." Gren said.

"I suppose the fact that she is a bounty hunter does not concern you." This seemed to surprise Gren, but he recovered quickly.

"No it does not concern me, but she can stay with me until the exchange is made." His sudden change in tactics did not go unnoticed by Faye. He was playing a different tune now that he knew she was a bounty hunter.

Vicious stepped back, the now dressed Shin at his side. "See that she does stay here, or the deal is off."

They left without another word, and a resounding silence reigned over the apartment. But of course never one for silence Faye brought it to an end. "I'm not staying here."

Gren looked stressed an odd look for him Faye decided. "Just until tomorrow night." Faye got up and went toe to toe with her new lover. "You mean just until the drug deal is made."

There was a pause, and in that time, Gren regained his calm composure. "Where would you go anyway?"

"I don't know, but why are you doing business with a bastard like him!"

With that she headed for the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Asked an exasperated Gren. She kept walking. "To get some aspirin."

In all actuality she was going to find her gun that was somewhere hidden beneath her tattered clothes, strewn across the bathroom floor. She found it quickly, but Gren walked in. Feeling it wasn't the moment to strike Faye headed towards the medicine cabinet, hiding the gun in one of the pants pockets.

She had managed to open the cabinet, only to have Gren close it from his position behind her. "Faye, there are things you don't understand."

She could see them in the mirror. His blue eyes were imploring her. "Then explain it to me."

Gren put a hand to her slim waist. "Vicious and I met on Titan..."

Faye interrupted. "Shin told me about that."

Gren brought his body closer to hers, bringing his hand up higher on her waist. "Did, he tell you what happened after the war?"

Faye shook her head, no.

"Well I went to prison; someone had said I was a spy. They tested drugs on me. This one kind, I got addicted to. After years of use, this is what happened." He gestured to his breasts. "It altered the hormones in my body, and it will eventually kill me." Faye's green eyes were large and a worried look stared back at him, as Gren watched her in the mirror. "I'm not sure who betrayed me, had me sent to prison, but I have an idea."

Faye gasped with understanding. "Vicious."

Gren kissed her neck. "I have to know Faye; I have to know if he did this to me." He kissed the other side of her neck, bringing his hands up to her breasts. "I'll kill him too, if he's the one."

Through a quavering voice thick with arousal Faye mumbled. "How, how can you kill him. How can you kill the devil himself?"

Gren smiled against her neck and he began unbuttoning her shirt. "With a gun." Faye moaned as the shirt was removed, the rough fabric being dragged across her already sensitive nipples.

The sight of Gren fondling her naked breasts in the mirror was enough to send waves of heat between her thighs. How did their argument lead to this?

Gren brought his hands down to the button of the pants. While one hand was undoing the button the other slid into her pocket removing the gun. He dropped it to the floor. The thud was enough to awaken Faye from euphoric trance. Gren only raised his eyebrows at her surprised look, making her blush with embarrassment. Gren kept going, unzipping the pants, letting them fall down her milky white legs. The sight of her clad solely in his boxers was making him even harder.

"Am I the only one who's going to get undressed?" Faye asked so innocently. She turned around slowly, waiting for his permission to go on. For some reason she felt she needed it. He moved closer pinning her between the sink. His cock pushed into her stomach. He stared at her, and began removing his own clothes, never losing eye contact. Once he stood naked before her, he leaned in and kissed her passionately, demanding access to her mouth. Faye eagerly complied, reaching down she grabbed his erection, and began stroking the long hard member. Gren broke the kiss. 'Turn around." He rasped out. A chill traveled down her spine, in anticipation of what was to come.

She turned around, and Gren deftly removed the boxers that she wore. He bent her over the counter, and pushed into her hard. Faye's gasped out, and Gren began thrusting in and out. His breasts were brushing over her back, as hers we pressed onto the cold counter top, exciting her even more. Faye braced herself using her hands to hold onto the edge of the counter. Gren brought his arms down around her, putting his hands on top of hers, as his pace increased. She felt her orgasm hit her 15 minutes into it, and screamed, sending Gren into an even faster pace. Faye felt another orgasm coming, and just as it had become so hard and fast that it was starting to really hurt, Gren came, bringing Faye with him. They rode out the waves of pleasure, his seed filling her body.

Gren pulled out, and stood panting. Faye turned around shakily and kissed his collar bone, wrapping her arms around his back. Gren sighed as she laid her head onto his soft chest. "Come on, let's go to bed, we can clean up in the morning."

They stumbled into the bedroom. And laid down, Hardly bothering to cover themselves with the blankets. They fell into contented sleep, neither thinking of what the next day would bring.


	6. Choices Made

Wistful Yearning

Choices Made

Chapter 6

Defeat is not the worst of failures. Not to have tried is the true failure. ~ George Edward Woodberry

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy bebop, so please don't sue.

Faye awoke first to the cool morning. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes her green gaze fell on her bed mate. Gren was sound asleep facing her. His dark hair was spilling down his face, and Faye carefully lifted a hand to smooth the wayward locks from his pale cheek.

How was it that she could feel so much for someone she just met? She wasn't in love, she knew that, but still there was this feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Lying there beside him Faye realized something. She couldn't let him go up against Vicious tonight.

He would die, she would be alone again, and she might never feel this way about another person.

He didn't deserve to die. Maybe...Maybe she could contact the guys. Jet would probably want in for the bounty...but Spike. He would come to fight Vicious no matter what.

Even with what happened between them, he would still come. She didn't feel angry anymore, maybe he wouldn't.

Besides maybe he even felt the least bit guilty. She did. Hopefully his nose wasn't broken but that's the way it looked. She knew that she had started it, egging him on with the Julia comments, and then when he returned harsh words, she couldn't help herself. Her fist swung out so fast slamming into his uniquely shaped nose. Never had she heard a more satisfying crack in her life. What could she say, only Spike could make her that angry in such a short amount of time?

However the feeling of satisfaction only lasted as long as the look of shock took to ware of his face.

The pure rage in his eyes, almost made her step back, but the wicked bitchy woman inside her took control, and a smug smile was forced across her face.

It really wasn't surprising that they traded blows. It was building for a while. Both Faye and Spike had long since felt the tension. Their routine arguments at first had been like a game, but recently increased to such a level, that even Jet had begrudgingly had to break them up.

But even still he would help, probably if for nothing else but to go after Vicious.

Faye let one finger slide down Gren's smooth cheek and was not going to just let him die.

Slowly she began to roll over cranking her head so she could keep her eyes on the sleeping man. Unfortunately her eyes weren't pointed in the direction her body was rolling, which could have potentially prevented what happened next.

It seemed like the mattresses suddenly fell out from under her, which is a silly idea, because the mattress obviously did not move, only her ass.

The hard wood floor was unyielding as she landed ungracefully upon it. And cold too.

Wide eyed Faye stayed perfectly still in her splayed position. Upon hearing no sounds of waking, she slowly leaned over, and peered over the mattress.

Grencia remained asleep. She must have really worn him out.

Smiling the smug little smile that women wear after a night of good sex, she began inching her way from the bedroom.

Faye headed towards the bathroom where her borrowed clothes still lay strewn. Sifting through the hastily discarded material she began push things back from being inside out. Picking up the pants, Faye's eyes widened. Her gun still lay on the floor, right where Gren had dropped it.

Funny, she doubted she ever really would have shot at him. She placed the gun on the sink counter top, the same counter Gren had... A blush crept up Faye's face, and heat started to pool in her belly at the thought of what they had done right here only 8 hours prior.

And then there was what happened when she first got here. When he cleaned her cuts, No one was ever that _gentle _with her. Not that she needed to be handled with kid gloves, but it was just so nice.

It was insane that all those things happened last night...well early this morning to.

Faye slipped the pants on, and then pulled the shirt over her shoulders, not bothering to button the shirt for now.

Instead she turned her attention to the cat that needed killing on her head.

As quickly as she could Faye got herself together and left the apartment.

As she shut the door she hoped Gren would stay asleep, hey lady luck had never been on her side, so she figured she had a little good fortune coming.

A sudden gasp from behind her caused Faye to turn suddenly to the sight of a little old man.

The man must have been one of Gren's neighbors as he was in a bathrobe, and it appeared nothing else, with a news paper in hand.

Faye looked at the man strangely for a moment. He was peering at her like she was some sort of animal in the zoo.

"Wow your good."

A violet eyebrow began its ascent upward as Faye's face contorted into a sort of doubtful frown.

Seeing that the person before him was not about o speak the man continued.

"Oh yeah, most of those fellows can't get their face that smooth, oh and the breasts real believable." The man laughed good naturedly then reached out an old gnarled hand to her braless chest.

At this point Faye's eyes were the size of basketballs. Did he think she was a man?

At this point the man looked perplexed as he touched what felt like a very real breast. He stepped forward to get a better feel.

**Smack!**

Faye proceeded down the hall, but not before hearing the old man pick himself off the ground and say. "Well I'll be damned."

Alright, I know that's a bit short, but I didn't want to cram everything into one chapter. So I will be updating soon, with another short kinda chapter like this, then two long ones...then that's it! It's almost over! Please review and tell what you think!


	7. Goodbye To You

Wistful Yearning

Good Bye to You

Chapter 7

The self is not something ready-made, but something in continuous formation through choice of action.

**John Dewey**

The streets of Callisto were just as she remembered from the night before. The air was bitterly cold, and the ground was dirty, and cracked.

Faye walked confidently though, she was feeling much better this morning. Her bruises were fading slightly, and the cut on her arm was already scabbed over.

Plus the extra clothing were nice, and it smelt like him. It was like a constant reminder all around her as to why she was about to forgo all that was left of her dignity and beg her proclaimed comrades for help.

That's right, Faye Valentine, was willing to beg, for a man no less. What was the world coming to?

Strangely she had little trouble navigating the narrow back streets, and she was close to the Rester House before she caught sight of any other human life.

The men with the gas masks stared at her. And one by one they parted till the leader stepped to the front.

"Well if it isn't the little slut. I do hope Gren paid you in full for your services."

Faye's emerald gaze narrowed.

"You know, I really just don't have time to deal with you assholes. But considering the slut comment, I'm just going to have to make time."

One of the lackeys rushed her. Sidestepping, in a playful rhythm, she grabbed at his gas mask, and sent him into the wall with the force of his own momentum.

The others came at her as well. Poor poor, stupid idiots. One by one they were met with fists, and beat up white boots.

Stupid boys.

When all the others had been sent to the ground, the so called leader stood before her fearfully.

"So do you have anything else to say?" A shit eating grin split her face, and the man knew he was in trouble.

"I'm….sorry?"

He tried. Somehow the grin on Faye's face got even wider. "Well alright then, I guess I can forgive you." She said saucily.

"Really?" The man looked hopeful.

"No."

Using her good arm, she drew back and nailed him right between the eyes. Knock out.

"Besides asshole, there is not a man out there that could afford me."

With that said she stepped over his unconscious body, and continued towards the docks.

The red tail was never a more welcome sight. It's fading red color, and dinged and scratched surface was her own beacon of hope.

Hurrying her step, Faye tried to ignore the feeling that she was not alone. Vicious's threat had not be forgotten and she really, like _really_ didn't want to run into him.

She reached the red tail, and pulled her key from her pocket. Hitting the button, she waited for it to automatically start.

But it didn't. Jabbing at the button again and again, it still wouldn't start. Her brows knit together in frustration; she leaned forward and peered into the cockpit.

What the hell was wrong with this thing?

The presence of another made itself known to her, with a cold feeling running up and down her spine.

Glancing at the glass she could make out the image of a brown haired young man.

"Miss Valentine."

She whipped around. "Shin..hey…um.."

"Lin."

Stopping suddenly on the sad accuse that was about to tumble from her lips, she glanced at him.

"What?"

"I'm Lin, Miss Valentine, my brother is Shin."

Twins, cute…it didn't help the situation though. "Oh well, my mistake, I guess I've had an enough fresh air, see ya later."

Fully knowing that that was a pathetic attempt to get away, she still gasped aloud, when he grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away, and then put his gun to her head.

"Miss Valentine, I believe that Vicious and Gren have an agreement that you are suppose to stay in the apartment. Unless you would like to stay with Vicious, you will come with me now."

Smiling best she could, she shrugged despite her solid grip on her arm. "Well if you put it that way, how's a girl suppose to refuse."

Ignoring her comment, Lin tucked her up close to his body, carefully angling the gun to her back.

"You will not make a scene, at any time you try to get away, I've been told to kill you."

Faye swallowed hard.

The walk back to Gren's apartment was like some sort of walk to an execution. She had been trying to make things better. Why was it every time she tried to do good things they completely backfired, and made things worse? Like when she tried to help Spike with the Pierott guy. Her ship ended up getting shot down, nod she got a concussion. She actually had to sit on his lap on the trip home, because her ship wasn't working.

She wasn't good at being a hero.

Why did she even try?

As they were just about to the apartment, her steps were becoming more and more hesitant. She didn't want Gren to think she was trying to betray him.

Lin's grip tightened.

The door to the apartment seemed ominous. Maybe she should have just squashed whatever problems she had with Spike, and stayed on the Bebop.

Lin reached to knock on the door, but before he could even hit his knuckle on the wood, the door swung open.

Gren looked highly agitated, but before the weight of his eyes could really hit her, she found herself shoved foreword, her face laying in the hair falling down his shoulder.

"We will continue to keep tabs on you until the trade is made tonight." Lin said evenly.

"That's fine, she won't leave again." Gren's voice was a gentle as it had ever been, but she could tell, he wasn't happy.

His artist hands had her around the waist. Wonderful, they were just going to treat her like a puppy that ran away from home.

Faye was not thrilled with the way the two men talked as though she wasn't there, but she was relieved not to feel the sting of the gun barrel against her still black and blue back.

Lin finally left, and as the door closed Faye suddenly found herself up against it. Gren was in her personally space again, staring her in the eyes.

"Why?"

Her eyes were so intense. It made this kind of ache start in her chest.

"You can't go up against Vicious alone…you know I know people who would really want to…"

He cut her off pressing a kiss to her lips. He seemed relieved that she hadn't tried to betray him."No, Faye I have to do this alone."

Anger blossomed within her heart. That's it, he would rather die, he was probably going to get killed by Vicious and he didn't care.

He wouldn't look back. He didn't care.

"So that's it!"

Gren just looked at her sadly. Fueled by her anger she shoved passed him and drew her gun from the pants pocket.

"Why can't you just walk away?"

Gren looked at her. "Faye, put the gun down."

Just take out his leg, make it so he won't leave!

Aiming the gun she fired. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears. Gren moved fast, faster then she would expect a sax player to move.

But he was an ex soldier too. Faye yelled in defeated pain, as he wrenched her arm behind her back.

Immediately she tried to pull her arm away but he only jerked it higher. Letting out a shout of pain, she didn't give up, instead she drove her heal into his instep.

The struggled continued, but somehow they ended up on the floor.

Faye flailed, and twisted beneath him, trying to fight her way free of those beautiful hands.

"Faye, stop it!" Gren yelled

Her grasped both her wrists in one of his hands, and used the other to reach the side table.

Jade eyes widened with horror as she recognized the shiny metal objects as handcuffs.

She screamed at him to stop, but she couldn't stop him from turning her on her stomach, and jerking her hands, behind her back.

The metal was cold against her skin, and she continued to try to find a way to free herself.

Gren clenched his jaw, and he gazed at the hell fire of a woman.

Sighing he got off her and grabbed the fallen gun from the floor.

Faye managed to turn herself around, as her wild green eyes searched for where Gren went off to.

She didn't have to wait long. Gren returned carrying something. Not liking the reserved look on his face, Faye began to try to push herself backwards along the hardwood floor.

As she recognized the object as a needle, she began to scurry back even faster. "Gren no!"

Ignoring her, he grabbed a hold of her foot and dragged her back towards himself.

Placing his weight down onto her legs, he stopped her from kicking out. "I'm sorry Faye, but I can't let you interfere."

With that said he tugged at the waistline of the too large pants, and bared her hip.

Carefully turning her to her side, he pulled the pants down just a bit further, so that he could get excess to her bottom. With practiced ease, he slid the needle into the muscle, and injected the clear fluid.

Faye flinched, pressing her face down onto the cool hardwood floor, as she felt the metal slide into her skin.

Once the fluid was injected Gren removed the needle, and pulled her pants back up.

Faye was trying desperately not to let out her tears that were burning furiously behind her eyes.

As she suspected, her vision began to blur, and a sense of extreme relation took over her body. It moved through her limbs, and she felt like jelly on the floor.

She barely realized she was no longer on the floor, but the room was spinning, and the colors were beginning to bleed together.

Gren carried her limp form into his bedroom and set her down. She was going to be out for a he supposed was for the best, he had to get ready for tonight.

Brushing her violet locks away from her face, he noticed the wayward tear that disobediently trickled down her at a loss, Gren let the tear fall down to her chin, and then gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Fairies aren't supposed to cry Faye. It will be alright."

Not knowing if she heard him, Grencia walked out of the room.


	8. Sad Eyes

Wistful Yearning

Sad Eyes

Final Chapter

For death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity. ~ William Penn

Faye did not wake from her drug induced slumber until the cool metallic touch of her former comrade roused her from her dreamless existence.

She was laid out on her side, handcuffed from behind, and all she could think was she smelled like Gren. She had obviously been purposely put on the bed, her head resting comfortably on the worn white pillow, and her body placed in a comfortable position, with the exception of the handcuffs.

The first words to break the surreal silence were Jet's. "So he's that kind of guy." For a moment it didn't seem real. Through the hours of the night, it seemed like only she and Gren had existed, and no one else could touch them in their little hole in hell. No one could intrude into their commissary and escape from loneliness.

"He's not that kind of guy, he's ….different." The hazy spinning around her head left her detached and dull to the hands now working the handcuffs, and unlocking them. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. Jet was careful not to touch her too much. Oh no not the Bebop crew, they could live together, eat together, work together, but any real part of themselves was tucked away, and severely guarded. Any real human contact was taboo, unless it involved bandaging someone. It seemed they all had something to hide, to forget, or in her case try and remember.

But now, having been exposed to what it was like to be left naked, and wanting, to crave to be hugged and touched and cared for... She had feared the wanting of these things and she had resolutely shoved them down and caged them deep within herself for the havoc they could reap upon her life. But now she left exposed.

The cuffs finally detached, and the cool metal was dragged away from her thin wrists.

She pulled her arms from behind her

She managed to roll over to the side of the bed. Her head continued to spin even after she had stopped.

She felt small as Jet carried her out of the building, his strong arms felt like steal beneath her. Well one of them _was_ metal.

The fucking gas masked bastards of the planet had the gall to cheer, as Jet carried her to his craft. Oh…if she could see straight there would be hell to pay.

After they had picked up her red tail Jet towed her towards the Bebop. He didn't even need to ask if she could pilot herself. It was very obvious. She was so lethargic Jet was surprised that she wasn't drooling.

Soaring over the broken city, the two crafts suddenly veered, as Jet had to abruptly track left.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going asshole!" The angry voice of the black dog shook Faye from her hazy dozing.

Jet had left the comm. link open between the two ships, so she could hear everything he was saying.

"Hey, that looks like….hey Faye. Faye? FAYE?

She had dozed again. "What …" She mumbled.

There was a pause. "The ship that just passed did you see it?"

Opening her drooping eyes a little more fully, she looked up, at her new tormentor, couldn't he just let her sleep.

"No I had my eyes shut…"

"Oh." Came the curt response. "Never mind then…it just looked like a syndicate craft."

Green eyes snapped with clarity. Staring out across the tops of buildings in the direction the ship had supposedly come from, she could see two things that made her heart jump into her throat as though it were trying to escape the pain.

The roof top was was a stark gray, and the two people upon it were barely noticeable to the eye, but the mortal red liquid seeping from the fallen mans' clothes burned into her eyes.

"Jet!" Her shriek was hoarse. The old man had never heard such a sound from the honky tonk woman. "What is it Faye?" He asked with urgency.

"On the roof, its Spike and Gren!"

The ships had barely touched the rooftop, before Faye hit the latch.

She went to jump out, but her legs gave as her own weight bore down on them. Her knees burned but she staggered back up, ignoring Jet calling to her and telling her to slow down.

Spike was now lifting the prone form of Gren, into his zip craft.

The pools of blue were fading, but still held that spark of life. Gren's eyes glued onto her, as she slowly approached from across the roof. He said something to Spike and Spike gently lowered him back to the ground.

As she reached his side, Spike slowly backed away. She met his mismatched brown eyes for a moment, and cast her eyes on his almost faded bruises, as he did the same.

There was a marked difference in both of them. They were no more angry words, no more petty fights, only this awkward silence, as if they were seeing one another for the first time.

The moment passed, and Faye dropped to her knees beside Gren.

"Was this what you wanted!" She yelled. She couldn't kneel upright. She pitched foreword and had to catch herself on the ground, leaving her hovering over him. Desperately out of breath, and tired but tense she almost broke down at the sight of his deep blue eyes.

It was like he was begging her to understand. "Faye…" There were no more words for him to say to her. He hadn't counted on seeing her again. Instead a deathly pale hand came up to caress her face.

Leaning into the caress slightly she missed the stricken looks of her comrades behind her.

Turning sharply from the hand she called out. "Has someone called for the medics?"

Spike looked like he was going to answer, but Gren cupped his hand on her cheek once again, turning her to face him again.

"No Faye, they won't get here in time." Faye struggled to take in a breath. It felt like someone's fist had dipped into her chest and was squeezing her heart.

Tears leaked unbidden from her eyes. "Fairies don't cry Faye…" He trailed off in coughing fit as blood dribbled from his mouth. Crimson red dropped onto the snow, mixing with Faye's tears.

Faye could see his breathing become more laborious, and knew it wouldn't be long. What should she say? All the words choked in her mouth. Her throat had contracted painfully. She wanted to say so many things_. Thank you, thank you for making me feel real again, for sharing a little bit of yourself with me, thank you for saying " take care" and calling me a fairy., I could have loved you. I will never forget you. _

Trying to move her jaw only a sob escaped. Grens hand returned to her face, and she held it there like a lifeline.

His hand was warm, and the knowledge that it would soon be turning cold, had another sob escaping her mouth.

Looking him in the eyes, she knew she owed him words and courage that he showed lying there dying.

Her throat was so tight and hoarse it came out only as a whisper. "I will never forget you." Taking a moment she continued. "I will never forget you as long as live Mr. Saxophone." She told him gently lovingly even.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Fairies don't cry…" His last words were barely heard. His delicate fingers ran over the smooth tear soaked sink of her cheeks one last time, and the light faded from his eyes.

Faye sobbed brokenly into his chest until Jet gently pulled her away.

Miles away an old Indian chief sat letting the cool sand run through his knar led hands. A young boy sitting beside him asks. "What is it Grandpa?"

The old man does not open his eyes, but lifts his head to the sky as a star falls from the heavens.

"A warrior has died this night, he made peace with his death and has now joined the others across the stars." The rest of the sand slid through his hand and he lowered his head once more.

Hours later Faye found herself on a familiar yellow couch. Her comfortable clothes had replaced Gren's. His sat carefully folded in her closest.

There was numbness to everything. Staring at the ceiling unblinking she didn't notice Jet peek out of the kitchen at her. Nor did she notice Spike glance her way as he passed to the hangar.

They had spoken earlier, barely. It was enough for them. She had stood before him, once they got back on the Bebop; she ran a slightly trembling hand over his face and said. "I'm sorry saying those things I said…about her." His brown eyes were surprised. As surprise left his eyes, he made a move the shocked the hell out of her, even in her drugged and depressed state. He gathered her to himself, his left hand at the back of his head and his right on her back.

More words were exchanged, he even apologized. Hell froze over.

But now she sat upon this couch, while the slight prodding on her feet was the only indication that Ed was still working on painting her toes.

Chancing a glance down she noticed Ed preparing to paint her big toe a lovely dark shade of blue. Pain twisted in her gut.

"No Ed, anything but blue."

Ed's bright eyes gazed at her and her mouth formed a little oh. But she put the blue nail polish bottle down, and picked up the orange one in its place.

A few moments passed. "Ed do you want to hear a story?"

Ed snapped the bottle closed having finished the final toe. "Yes sad Faye Faye Ed wants to hear the story!"

Staring at the ceiling once more Faye began. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful fairy and she lived a very happy life. But there was an accident and she forgot all about her wonderful life. She lived with a big black dog and a crazy orange stripped cat that could never die. Then a tomato and a data dog moved in with them. They never really appreciated each other, but then…they were all they had."

Ed's childish eyes were very wide.

"Then the fairy and the cat got in fight and the fairy left. She found herself all alone, and then a handsome prince rescued her. They became friends and he made the fairy feel very special. The fairy was falling in love with him. But the prince was attacked by an evil snake and he died." _That's what you were Gren, a handsome prince, even if you had boobs. _A small grin began on Faye's face.

Ed looked curiously at her, then deciding that she wasn't going to continue laid her skinny self along Faye, settling her head below Faye's breasts.

Faye normally would have yelled at the kid, told her to cut it out, but she didn't.

"Is that the end of the story?" Ed asked.

"I hope not"

**THE END….the frincken end….thats it..its done..noooooo moreeeeee….please click the box and review….i was unsure of my ending…so feedback would be appreciated.**


End file.
